


Storytime

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “What is it lad?”“Harry’s finally told me how you two got together… You were kind of very oblivious.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for forgottenkanji's prompt:
> 
> _"You’ve only heard his side of the story. You never asked for mine."_

Merlin is exhausted when he gets back home after a long day of handling Percival’s mission and spending 80% of that time convincing him to _not explode the building please, it has patrimonial value_ , even if he had to agree with the Knight’s assessment that it was ugly _as fuck_. Percival is definitely spending too much time with Eggsy.

He mainly wants to pass out in bed, maybe cuddle a bit with his lovers if they’re amenable to it. However, as soon as he opens the front door and hears Eggsy’s nearly hysterical laughter, he knows that won’t happen anytime soon.

He finds his lovers sitting on the living room floor, their back against the couch, passing a bottle of cheap whiskey between them. He goes to them when Harry waves him over, but chooses to lie on the sofa and decides against sharing the bottle with them. Someone will have to be sober enough to lead them to bed if they don’t want to fall asleep on the floor.

It’s only when he’s on the couch that he leans close enough to kiss them, finally letting himself relax after a long day. When he kisses Eggsy, the lad is still laughing and Merlin’s proximity only seems to set him off harder.

“What is it lad?”

“Harry’s finally told me how you two got together… You were kind of very oblivious.”

Merlin groans out at the reminder, but doesn’t deny it. Still, it won’t do to let Harry feels so smug. He might not have been oblivious himself, but his attempt at seduction at the time had been quite pathetic and Merlin is pretty sure Harry has carefully edited what he told Eggsy tonight.

“Well, you’ve only heard his side of the story. You never asked for mine.”

Harry’s face falls when he realises what Merlin is doing, but it’s too late, Eggsy is already hooked, chuckling at the prospect of hearing the great Harry Hart not being so great.


End file.
